


the red war

by stephenssupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: You'd think with Stephen being a vampire he'd steer clear of people who sort out to harm him. Spoiler: he doesn't.





	the red war

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen decides to come clean once and for all.

“Have you told him yet?” Wong asked, walking over to the slender man that sat sprawled across an armchair, his leg dangling over the arm as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He didn’t have a care, to be quite honest.

Why?

Because he was in love.

“It’s too soon,” replied Stephen, swinging his leg back over the right way, sitting a little more alert so he could speak with his friend.

“You always say that, Strange. It’s been almost six months though and honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t found out already considering-”

“Considering his ties with S.E.S, yes, I know.”

“He might be kind to our cause if he really does care about you Stephen. It’s better you tell him than him finding out on his own accord.” A very concerned Wong went and sat opposite his housemate, hands entwined together neatly upon his lap. He was a good friend and an even better listener. Wong was the one person who helped Stephen come to grips with who he became. Sure, others taught him how to use his new found powers, but Wong was the only person who took the time to get to know him. Well… One of the only people. The only one who stuck around, at least.

 

“How do you even tell someone that, though?” Stephen asked, wanting Wong to spill out the magic answer that solved all his problems. Alas, that did not happen and there was just silence from the other man. “Do I just-... You know, _show him_?”

“By the gods, not at all!”

“It’s quicker?”

“It would also make him run a thousand miles away,” reminded Wong calmly.

“Valid point.”  


With a sharp sigh, the bearded sorcerer flung himself back over to lounge how he had been before, staring up at the ceiling debating whether things would all just be easier if the roof fell in on itself, straight onto him and killing him in an instant. It would rid him of this predicament, that was for sure. This is what he deserved for falling in love with a human. Especially one of the deadliest humans around…

 

~

  


It wasn’t until he and Wong grabbed a bite to eat that Stephen finally gave in and told himself ‘tonight is the night I tell him about who I am’.

“Please be safe,” were the last words Stephen heard from Wong before they parted ways, Stephen heading further into the city centre which was still pretty busy despite being the later half of a friday evening. Like always, no one suspected the man they carelessly walked past and no one took a second glance when they felt a shiver shoot down their spine - it was night-time, of course they were a little cold.  


Before long, Stephen arrived at his ‘boyfriend’s’? Place. He wasn’t sure if they were boyfriends, exactly - they never really spoke about serious matters like that. Perhaps things would change after tonight?

 

He could feel himself sweating more and more as the elevator rose up to the top floor. Fuck, he didn’t even think he could sweat this much. Did he look like a mess now? In a frantic panic, he ran his crippled hands through his hair to flatten it down a little, seething slightly in pain as a strand of hair tugged on one of his fingers. After all the powers he was given… They still hurt to this day.  

 

When the door opened, Stephen was greeted with a pleased smile and two glasses of what he could only assume to be whiskey: “hey babe, saw you coming through the security cameras. Gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you tonight, though.”

There he was: Tony Stark. One of the most powerful men in the world and between him and Stephen, one of the least powerful when it came to his private affairs.

“Thought I’d surprise you, dear,” mused Stephen, oddly enough sounding rather calm despite how on edge he felt at that moment. “I _can_ come in, right?”

“Of course!” Exclaimed Tony, nodding his head to usher Stephen inside: “ _mi casa es su casa_!”

 

It seemed like they sat there for hours on his couch: drinking, talking, kissing. Acting like a normal couple when suddenly, just as Tony put his hand on Stephen’s chest to push him down onto his back, the sorcerer refused, grabbing Tony’s wrist and making him stop.

“I need to tell you something-”

Tony, who was slightly offended by this sudden refusal, tilted his head in confusion. “Tell me what?”

“Just… Promise you won’t get angry, okay?”

“I can’t and I won’t. I don’t know what you’re about to tell me so I’m not making and promises.” Crossing his arms, Tony made it abundantly clear that Stephen had thoroughly killed the mood.

“Alright… I guess that’s fair,” Stephen muttered, clasping his hands together just like Wong hand done earlier. It made everything just a little more serious, he found. “The truth is, there’s something you don’t know about me. Something you might not want to know.” He paused, waiting to see if Tony wanted to interject but he didn’t. “I’m not exactly… Human.”

“I know that, you idiot. You think I didn’t realise you were sorcerer even after you did that _thing_ to me on our second date together?”

“No. Sorcerers can be human. I’m not human. Technically means I’m not exactly a sorcerer per-se but…” he trailed off with a sigh, not sure how to word the rest of his sentence since he knew one word in particular would have such a harsh bite to it.

  


In that moment, it was almost as if something twigged in Tony because he grew more tense, leaning slightly away from Stephen as if he was ready to run at any moment. He looked _scared_. Knowing the answer before Stephen even said it - how didn’t he realise this sooner? When after all, it was his job to keep an eye on beings like him.

“I’m a vampire and **no** I have **never** wanted to cause harm to those I care abo-”

Stephen couldn’t even finish his sentence because right before his eyes, Tony stood up and clutched onto his chest, the famous iron Man suit forming around him, his arm already poised up to aim at Stephen. In the eyes of Tony, this man was now considered a THREAT.

 

~

 

_Around 200 years ago, vampires being around was common knowledge, however, the human race believed they had eradicated them before the turn of the 20th century. This was not the case. Some survived and kept their existence under wraps, pursuing the knowledge magic to avoid being found out. In the present day, vampires are considered nothing more than a myth. Hidden in plain sight, they look, act and appear like any other human being._

 

 _There are some secret organisations who seek combat ‘supernatural’ and ‘alien’ species present on earth that are aware of vampires and are in a secret war to rid the world of them properly this time. Organisations include:_ **_Stark Enterprises_ ** _(a team called S.E.S._ **_Species Eradication Sector_ ** _is under wraps and run by Stark),_ **_S.H.I.E.L.D_ ** _. and_ **_West Inc_ ** _._

 

~

 

“Tony, please! Please, I love you!” Stephen found himself falling to his knees on the floor, cowering instead of fighting back. Stephen knew all along what side Tony was on because after all, he owned the company that sought out to kill Stephen and his kind off.

“Tell me now, Strange - do you know about S.E.S?” Demanded the armoured man, repulsor still aimed steadily at Stephen’s face. “The truth, preferably.”

“Yes…”

“Then why the hell did you start seeing me?!”

“You wouldn’t like it if I told you,” admitted Stephen,keeping his head low in shame, his eyes glancing up to look at the man who was threatening to kill him.

“Well we can just add it onto a growing list of things I don’t like about you,” Tony retorted, through he was dropping his hand a little by this point, perhaps not on the brink of murder _just yet_. “Wait.” The nanoparticles of his helmet disappeared, revealing his narrowed eyes squinting at Stephen. “Why haven’t you tried to use your powers against me yet?”

 

That brought out a scoff from Stephen, though Tony didn’t find it funny, still staring daggers at the man.

 

“I just told you I loved you? Something I’ve never said before to you but I’ve been meaning to. I’ll admit to you here, the reason I got to know you was purely business at first.” Carefully he got up off the floor to sit back on the couch, though still made himself lower than Tony to prove he meant no harm. “I was tasked with finding out about S.E.S by a companion of mine - we no longer talk so don’t be alarmed. During our first few weeks, I kept my mind on the mission but as time went by I fell in love with _you_. As soon as I felt that happening, I left my former group - just me and a close friend were the only ones that left though. I was fed up of fighting a secret war and so was Wong. We wanted a quiet life as best as we could have it. That still left you though. I said goodbye to the mission but I couldn’t say goodbye to Tony Stark. Surely you can understand that?”

 

There was a cold, bitter silence between the two of them, Tony looking as though he was listening but rather distantly as he considered what was being said to him.

“I want you to leave.”

“Tony, you can’t mean that…” It was then that Stephen stood up, not really eye-to-eye with the man since Tony wasn’t the tallest man around but at least to an equal level where neither man was more ‘powerful’.

“I want you to leave and never come back. Forget this happened. Forget you ever met me and I’ll do the same. If you leave now, I’ll make sure you and your friend are safe and hidden from the eyes of my employees. If you continue to stay or insist on coming back here, I’ll have no choice but to stick by my values and strike you dead. Understood?”

“I understand.” Stephen didn’t say this submissively, in fact, he sounded bitter and slightly cocky with the way he said it. “I’m not taking back the ‘I love you’ part, though. I’ll let you lie with that.” He was half tempted to show his teeth to the man, fangs he had always kept hidden from his lover. That way he could really rub it in his face before he left. Unfortunately, part of Stephen still respected Tony enough not to do that and instead he just turned his back on him and walked back the way he came, glancing back one last time as he got in the levator. He was planning to smirk or wink - something to try and bait Tony into coming to find him. However, what he saw when he glanced back was Tony shaking his head in his open hand, eyes closed.

 

And with that, the doors shut.


End file.
